The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balyricsil’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during June 2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Salvia cultivars having distinctive flower coloration with a mounded growth habit.
The new Salvia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Salvia×hybrida breeding selection designated 3782, not patented, characterized by its violet-blue and white bicolored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and vigorous, open-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is from a bulk pollen mix of four proprietary Salvia nemorosa breeding selections designated 3787, 3788, 3789, and 3790, not patented, characterized by their rose to deep violet-blue colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded to upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2004 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2004 in Elburn, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.